A Gift For Christmas
by Relinquished
Summary: A little something for Christmas. Everyone’s debating on what they should give their significant other for Christmas, Kaiba included. However, his significant other is also the unknowing chosen significant other of someone else . . . added to
1. Chapter One

A Gift for Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Summary: A little something for Christmas. Everyone's debating on what they should give their significant other for Christmas, Kaiba included. However, his significant other is also the unknowing chosen significant other of someone else . . .  
  
Pairings: Seto/Ryou, Mokuba/Shizuka, Jounouchi/Mai, Marik/Bakura/Malik, Yami/Yugi, Honda/Anzu, a little Otogi/Ryou  
  
A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA! It's Christmas again and I hope you all get the best presents in the world! Best wishes to everyone on Christmas and New Year and hope most of your dreams come true (if not all). This is a little fic I wrote especially for this occasion - warning: fluffiness and little OOC-ness twisted ideas and NO PLOT!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
/~/ Thoughts to self  
  
//~// Yami to hikari  
  
\\~\\ Hikari to yami  
  
#~# Song/Singing  
  
---- A Gift for Christmas ----  
  
It was three days before Christmas and Kaiba knew it was a little late to be doing his shopping for the occasion. However, it was better late than never, wasn't it? At first, he was just planning to have a simple, relaxed Christmas with Mokuba, perhaps in their holiday home (which he had much trouble remembering since he hadn't been their for a long time). Then his ten-year-old kid brother dragged him off to 'hang out' with Yugi-tachi.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Yugi and his little gang of cheerleaders were playing a game along the lines of Secret Santa, or whatever you called it. This version, however, was called 'My Significant Other'. Heaven only knows how they came up with that name. The whole point to the game was to find one present - only one - and give it to their 'significant other' for Christmas. Kaiba had a good idea of the significant others of the group.  
  
Yugi's other was Yami (Kaiba secretly wished the boy well - there weren't many things you could give a 5000 year old spirit for Christmas), obviously. Mokuba, his own little brother, would be giving a present to his little girlfriend, Shizuka, the make inu's sister. The make inu, in turn, would be getting a present for his girlfriend-soon-to-be-fiancee Mai. Honda would be giving a present to Anzu, who would be debating whether or not to get a present for him, or for Yami and Bakura would be receiving presents from Malik AND Marik.  
  
He, the untouchable Kaiba Seto, had no idea whom to give his present to. It was all Mokuba's fault - he was the one who got him roped into this. If Kaiba had known what the little 'hang out' session was about he would have been gone in a flash, not stuck there and forced to join in their game. So now he had to find a significant other and get them a present. Easy? Hell no. A significant other was hard to find . . .  
  
"Ne, niisama . . ." Mokuba whined. "I wanna get this jewellery set for Shizuka-chan and I need some money . . .."  
  
"What kind of a jewellery set?" Kaiba asked, with exaggerated patience. 10- year-olds . . .  
  
"It's this necklace and matching bracelet that Shizuka-chan really likes!"  
  
Kaiba had this one weakness - Mokuba and his desperately happy face. Whenever the imp had the face on, his niisama couldn't resist and would cave in. That was how - God forbid - Kaiba got tricked into this in the first place. Sighing heavily, Kaiba reached in for his debit card and pulled it out.  
  
"Here, use this," he said. "You know the PIN and don't spend too much."  
  
"Hai! Arigatou niisama!"  
  
"Meet you outside later."  
  
So now it was he, all alone, walking aimlessly in the huge department store. There had to be someone in that pathetic group he could give a present to without having them make a big fuss over it. Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Honda, Anzu, Jounouchi, Mai, Mokuba and Shizuka were out of the question - they all had significant others in mind. He wasn't desperate enough to buy a present for Bakura and . . .  
  
"Sumimasen!" a voice exclaimed softly. "Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Iie," Kaiba muttered. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Ee," the other person replied quickly. Then he looked up. "K-Kaiba-kun?"  
  
Just his luck - he had just (literally) bumped into Bakura Ryou, from Yugi's gang. The small albino was on the ground, staring up at him with wide, brown eyes. Kaiba's first reaction was to put on a haughty, impatient face, but Ryou didn't really bug him all that much . . . instead, he held out a hand to help the boy to his feet.  
  
"What a coincidence, Kaiba-kun," Ryou laughed weakly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same thing as you, I suppose," Kaiba replied, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, shopping for that Significant Other thing, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
An awkward silence followed as Ryou tugged at a lock of his hair.  
  
"Have you got an other person yet?" he asked in quiet curiosity. Kaiba shook his head. "Me neither. I was thinking of getting one for my yami, but he's getting presents from Malik-kun AND Marik-kun."  
  
Oh yes, he had forgotten. Ryou was the quiet loner of the group, who didn't speak much and kept out of the big picture most of the time. Just like him. It wasn't surprising that the albino didn't have a significant other yet. Kaiba watched him carefully, looking at him up and down from head to toe.  
  
His clothes were a tad shabby - he wore faded jeans with plain sneakers, a light blue sweater and a white scarf - which was okay. His complexion was very pale, but Kaiba decided that that gave him a pure, crystalline effect. The chocolate brown eyes were soulful and warm, friendly and yet had a sad, silent grief in them. It was almost the same expression he saw in the mirror every morning - only that his eyes were cold.  
  
"Ne, Kaiba-kun," Ryou said quietly. "Would you like to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
--------  
  
They sat in a little café just next to the department store a few minutes later, drinking coffee (Kaiba) and lemon tea (Ryou). Kaiba decided that Ryou wasn't as bad as what he had originally thought - even if he did hang around Yugi-tachi. The boy was quiet, didn't raise much of a fuss, very considerate and painfully shy.  
  
/ I might just have found a suitable candidate for my significant other /  
  
Ryou noticed his staring and turned away quickly, blushing as he stirred his tea. What was Kaiba thinking? The CEO made him feel queasy on the inside with all that staring and those cerulean blue eyes. His hands distinctly shook as he lifted the spoon from the cup and set it down on the table.  
  
/ Would he be my significant other? /  
  
"What are you doing for Christmas, besides the game?" Kaiba asked suddenly.  
  
"Ara?" Ryou's head shot up. "Oh . . . nothing much. Tousan isn't coming home for Christmas this year so I guess I'll be spending it alone at home. Nothing special."  
  
"Well then . . ." Kaiba hesitated and gripped his coffee cup so tightly it would have broken. "Since you aren't busy and Mokuba would be over at a friend's house . . . would you like to spend Christmas with me?"  
  
/ Did Kaiba-kun just ask me to spend Christmas with him? / Ryou wondered, a little shocked and surprised. Dumbly, he nodded and swore he saw a ghost of a smile flit across the CEO's lips. His eyes had definitely warmed up a lot. Perhaps he was pretty lonely without Mokuba . . . Ryou could understand that feeling - it was the same as when his otousan went on digs and business trips.  
  
// Baka Ryou // Bakura's voice came suddenly, gruff.  
  
\\ Why am I a baka, yami? \\  
  
// Don't worry //  
  
His yami closed the link as suddenly as he had opened it. Ryou barely managed to hide his squeak of indignation as he realised the tomb robber had blocked him. Kaiba raised an eyebrow in question and amusement. He recognised that far away, blank look that came over Ryou's face as when he was talking to his yami. Yugi had often got that look as well.  
  
"I-I have to go," Ryou managed to squeak out. "I forgot I have to meet someone in a few minutes. Gomen nasai, Kaiba-kun. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja."  
  
--------  
  
Otogi looked at his watch impatiently. Ryou was going to be late if he didn't show up soon. He had a business function to attend and it wasn't helping that his dinner partner was going to be late! The function was due to start in half an hour and it took the best of twenty minutes to get to their destination.  
  
"Otogi-kun!" a breathless voice gasped. "Gomen nasai!"  
  
"You're late, Bakura-kun."  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Ryou repeated, panting. "I lost track of time . . .."  
  
"Meet a pretty girl along the way?" Otogi teased.  
  
"Iie!" Ryou flushed. "It was Kaiba-kun . . .."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
It wasn't that Otogi disliked Kaiba all that much, only that the CEO was really a jerk sometimes. Ryou always found some reason to defend the other, which thoroughly annoyed both Jounouchi and himself, and yet amused him as well. The bishounen was exactly that - a sweet, attractive bishounen who was too feminine for his own good. His defensiveness of Kaiba and obvious admiration for him only made him seem more attractive.  
  
"Anyway, shouldn't we be going now, Otogi-kun?"  
  
"Oh, hai . . ." Otogi replied distractedly. "Come on, the car's over there."  
  
Otogi wasn't, by all means, as wealthy as Kaiba and could only afford a car (which was pretty stylish in itself) and to drive it himself. Both of them in college by now, Ryou could drive if he wanted to, but Otogi always insisted on doing so. Besides, he needed the practise.  
  
"Who's going to be there?" Ryou asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, just a few business partners, a couple of CEO's from other companies - not Pegasus though, he hasn't been seen for a long time now - you know, companies like Omega Town, representatives, certainly, from Industrial Illusions . . ."  
  
"And KaibaCorp?"  
  
"Ee," Otogi murmured, turning left almost dangerously. Ryou clutched the sides of his seat tightly, grateful that it wasn't too life threatening. "Kaiba-kun's going to be there. Naze?"  
  
"Nandemonai," he replied softly. "Just . . . wondering . . .."  
  
Ryou stared out of the window, fingering his hair distractedly while Otogi shot him looks through the corner of his eye. The albino was lost in his own little world again, daydreaming or conversing with his darker half, he couldn't tell which. Otogi grimaced as he nearly swerved into a street pole. He was rather surprised that police hadn't stopped him and terminated his license by now.  
  
"So, you got someone in mind for the Christmas thing?" he asked conversationally.  
  
"Mm, ee," Ryou mumbled.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"S -" Ryou stopped and blushed. "S-someone."  
  
"Hontou?" Otogi smirked. "I would tell you mine, but I think it should be a surprise."  
  
"That's good for you," the other retorted. "Though I think you'll be receiving one or two presents this year, for a change."  
  
Otogi's eyebrows rose at this statement.  
  
"Only one or two?" he repeated, feigning hurt. "Am I that unpopular?"  
  
Ryou muttered something under his breath that sounded extraordinarily like: 'hell yeah'. They both grinned and Otogi turned on the CD player at full blast. Britney Spears' old hit 'Baby One More Time' came on, causing Ryou to wince. It wasn't that he hated the pop princess, it was more the fact that she was . . . disturbing, especially after that last music video she had made with Madonna. If anyone had watched the uncut version . . .  
  
"Can you put on something else?" he asked Otogi over the music.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno!" Ryou thought hard. "Do you know Guy Sebastian?"  
  
"Who the hell is that?"  
  
"Never mind," Ryou said, sighing. / Kaiba-kun would know who he was /  
  
In that short period of time he and Kaiba had made their way to the café, Ryou had noticed that the CEO had an interest in Australian bands and artists. Especially the newest hit, Guy Sebastian, who had released Ryou's now-favourite song 'Angels Brought Me Here'. He would have thought that, Otogi being so 'in' with these things, he would know about it, but it was Kaiba who surprised him with his interest.  
  
// Why are you comparing the two of them, baka? //  
  
\\ I'm not! \\  
  
// Sure you aren't . . . baka //  
  
\\ Yami . . . \\  
  
"We're here Bakura-kun," Otogi said, interrupting his thoughts. "And we're here early."  
  
Ryou sighed and took off his seat belt, sliding out of the passenger seat. He didn't really enjoy functions like these, but since Otogi had asked so nicely and seemed so desperate for a partner to cure the boredom . . . he was such a softie. The other man shut the passenger door for him and yawned.  
  
"Prepare to be bored out of your brains," he whispered in Ryou's ear. "But that would probably take a while for you - you have the biggest brains I've ever seen."  
  
"You're really asking for it, Otogi-kun," Ryou hissed back, amused.  
  
"What are you going to do to me, Bakura-kun? Slap me like a girl?"  
  
"You are so dead!"  
  
Otogi raised his hands in defeat, laughing. Something caught Ryou's eye, not very far away from them. A very familiar limousine pulled up and the driver got out to open the door. An extremely familiar brown head appeared over the top of the car, then the high collar of a blue trench coat. Unknowingly, a small grin tugged on Ryou's lips.  
  
"Come on, Otogi-kun," he said, tugging on the guy's arm. "Let's get this over and done."  
  
--------  
  
"I'm certain you already know about our latest developments, Otogi-san. Industrial Illusions is doing its best to make up for lost time, after Pegasus' untimely illness, but Omega Town is doing even better. We're proposing an event to further promote your DDD game."  
  
"Honoured, I must say, sir. Tell me, what kind of event are you planning?"  
  
Ryou tuned out, staring at his food. Or, at least, what they considered food. Hadn't these people heard of pizza, or of food for actual people? He had been staring at this stew for quite a while now, not knowing whether to eat it with a fork or a spoon. Still debating over this issue, he didn't notice when someone arrived at the table.  
  
"I'm sure Kaiba-sama wouldn't mind if . . ."  
  
"If what?" a deep, rich voice asked.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Otogi said darkly, turning around. "Kaiba-kun's decided to join us."  
  
Turning himself around, Ryou found Kaiba standing behind his chair, fixing Otogi with a hard look. He gulped, caught in between the two's staring contest. Finally, Kaiba broke it and turned to the man Otogi was striking a business deal with.  
  
"Are you asking me to host yet another tournament for this?" he asked, motioning vaguely at Otogi. "Because, though KaibaLand is very large, I'm sure Otogi-san here would much rather hold a tournament of his in a bigger, better place."  
  
He emphasised the word 'better' with extreme sarcasm, causing Otogi to scowl. For appearance sake, however, the DDD creator held his tongue and ignored him, turning back to the business partner. Kaiba took the empty seat next to Ryou, who fiddled nervously with his fork and spoon, continuing his debate over which to use.  
  
"I've always found it easier not to eat this particular course," Kaiba murmured to him.  
  
"So you miss it every time?"  
  
"I come early," the CEO replied loftily. "But when dinner starts, I pretend to have something to attend to at KaibaCorp and sit out this course. It saves me time and humiliation as I decide on what utensils to use."  
  
"Don't people notice?"  
  
"Not really." Kaiba looked over at Otogi's companion. "That oaf's been trying to strike up business deals with almost every creator and company in Japan. Industrial Illusions was first, but that quickly failed and Omega Town's his rival. KaibaCorp - he's been trying, but I'm not about to do deals with him - and now he's hitched onto Otogi over there."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Ryou finally deciding to push the stew as far away from him as possible. He would take the next course instead. Not knowing what to do next, he admired the cutlery and tableware in front of him. They were nice, shiny silver, very well polished and shined . . . the champagne glass in front of him wasn't exactly being used . . . and when one looked closely enough, the tablecloth actually had a very fine, white embroidery on the edges in the shape of little flowers.  
  
// How long do we have to stay here for anyway? // Bakura's annoyed voice said. // This is so boring . . . let me take over //  
  
\\ No! \\ Ryou exclaimed mentally. \\ Not now, yami, there are too many people around! \\  
  
Bakura grumbled but left him alone. Ryou felt his presence leave the Ring, probably to find Malik or Marik to vent out his sexual frustration or something. He didn't envy the two blondes very much, only a little bit. He wanted to be loved, yes, but he didn't want it to the point of willing to be a sex toy for the other.  
  
/ I'll talk to Kaiba-kun /  
  
"Kaiba-kun . . ." he murmured nervously, causing the CEO to look at him questioningly. "You like Guy Sebastian right?"  
  
"Hai," he replied, leaning back on his chair. "Naze?"  
  
"Nandemonai . . . I was just wondering whether you've got the album or not. I wanted to get it, but I don't really have the time or the money so I was wondering whether you've got a copy so I could borrow it."  
  
"Gomen, I don't," Kaiba said. / But I think I've got a gift planned now /  
  
"Oh, that's okay then." Ryou traced a finger over the embroidery. "I - do you have anyone in mind for that game Yugi-tachi are playing?"  
  
"Ee . . . I've even got a gift planned and ready. You?"  
  
"I don't really know what they want," Ryou admitted. "What do you get a person who has almost everything and yet couldn't care less about any of it?"  
  
Kaiba wondered whom he was talking about. The person sounded awfully like Otogi - perhaps it was that DDD creator? He and Ryou seemed quite close anyway and Kaiba wouldn't be surprised if it were him. Besides, Otogi was very protective of the albino.  
  
"I have no idea," he said truthfully. "Perhaps something nice and simple. You mentioned they have everything but couldn't care less? From my experience, these kinds of people won't appreciate anything that they can get easily."  
  
/ I'm really one to talk, aren't I? / Kaiba thought miserably to himself. / Who am I to give advice about people who don't appreciate things? /  
  
But Ryou was now in the process of thinking hard. Something that wasn't obtained easily and that that person would learn to appreciate. Perhaps he should MAKE something with his own hands and it would get appreciated - isn't that what Kaiba was trying to say? But what could he make? He was a nightmare with his hands and fingers, everything he tried to make in home economics classes back at elementary had been a disaster.  
  
"Nice and simple?" Ryou managed a weak smile. "I don't even think I could draw a picture without getting a paper cut or something."  
  
"Exaggeration won't get you anywhere," Kaiba said firmly. "Just stick to the facts, Bakura-kun. I'm sure whatever you give your significant other, they'll like." / I sure would /  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt your little conversation here," Otogi's voice drawled, making Ryou jump. "But I'm not feeling that great and Ryou's gotta drive me home . . .."  
  
Both Kaiba and Ryou noticed that Otogi had come right out and called him 'Ryou'. No one, except his father, ever called him Ryou. Otogi, however, just grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him towards the exit. Kaiba followed them to the door, but went no further, just watching as the DDD creator forced a rather indignant Ryou into the car.  
  
/ I would send someone to get that CD, but it's better if I do it myself /  
  
--------  
  
"Otogi-kun?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Why did you call me that?"  
  
"Call you what?"  
  
Ryou tapped the steering wheel with a finger as he waited for the lights to change. The street was dark and the streetlights were coming on. Otogi had lowered the passenger seat so that he was lying down, hands behind his head and watching as Ryou drove.  
  
"Back at the dinner, you called me 'Ryou'," the albino pointed out softly.  
  
"Don't you like me calling you that?" Otogi asked, twirling one of his bangs.  
  
"No, it's not that . . ." Ryou flushed. "It just feels . . . weird when you do. I'm not used to people calling me Ryou, except tousan and he's hardly ever home."  
  
The lights changed then and Ryou went back to driving while Otogi studied him. Ryou was unassumingly sweet and attractive, not at all like Jounouchi or Honda. In fact, Otogi found it strange that such a sweet person like Ryou would hang around Yugi-tachi, who were all nice people, but way more open and extroverted than him.  
  
"Otogi-kun . . .?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"We're at your house now."  
  
Ryou blinked as Otogi made himself comfortable again.  
  
"Aren't you going to go back inside?" he asked.  
  
"No, I think I want to stay here a bit longer. Stay with me, Bakura-kun."  
  
"Demo . . .."  
  
He nearly flinched when Otogi took his hand. What was going on? Then the other hoisted himself up so that they were inches apart. Otogi's green eyes held an intense, startling emotion that Ryou was only half-able to comprehend. Slowly, Otogi leaned closer to him, while Ryou leaned back, trying to get away. He understood half of what was happening and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Ryou . . . I wanted to tell you this for a long time now," Otogi whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Gomen, Otogi-kun," Ryou stammered. "I have to go now. I'll see you at Yugi's okay?"  
  
"Onegai, Ryou!" The smaller guy flinched. "Just hear me out, okay? I - IreallyreallylikeyouandIhopeyougivemeachance!"  
  
It came out in a rant that surprised both of them. Otogi was breathing heavily and Ryou was flushing. Neither of them spoke. Finally Ryou sighed.  
  
"Gomen, Otogi-kun," he apologised quietly. "I understand what you're trying to say, but I really can't . . . I . . . I like someone else already. If I didn't then yes, I would feel the same about you . . . but I can't. Gomen nasai."  
  
"That's okay," Otogi mumbled, pulling away. "I just needed to know anyway. We're still friends, right? I hope this hasn't gotten in the way of our friendship."  
  
"Of course we're still friends, Otogi-kun," Ryou said, laughing with relief. "Always."  
  
"So do you mind me asking . . . who is that someone else?"  
  
"Anou . . . you promise you won't react really violently?"  
  
"Is it that bad?" Otogi asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, it's . . . it's Kaiba-kun," Ryou whispered shyly.  
  
"Kaiba?" Otogi yelped. "You're in love with Kaiba?"  
  
Ryou frowned, biting his lip. Otogi promised he wouldn't react violently! With that tone and pitch of his voice, Ryou wouldn't be surprised if half the neighbourhood heard him. He opened the car door and got out quickly, beginning to walk in the direction of his house.  
  
"Oi, gomen Bakura-kun!" Otogi called, getting out of the car as well.  
  
"Daijoubu." Ryou replied, stopping and turning around. "I just want some time alone."  
  
"I . . . all right," Otogi sighed. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"Apology accepted. See you at Yugi's."  
  
--------  
  
Three days later, Kaiba arrived at the Kame Game Shop with a thin, wrapped present in his coat pocket. The game shop was in full festivity: mistletoe, tinsel, bright baubles and pictures of Christmassy things decorated its windows, doors and walls. The CEO was glad his mansion wouldn't be caught dead with those kinds of decorations.  
  
"Irasshai! Ah, Kaiba-kun, come in, you're just in time."  
  
Sugoroku led him upstairs, where everyone else was. Well, almost everyone else. Just as he was about to walk into the room, Jounouchi and Honda ran, screaming, up the stairs and along the corridor. The back of Jounouchi's shirt was on fire and Honda was running after him with a bucket of water.  
  
"Tasukete!" Jounouchi shrieked. "Put it out! Put it out!"  
  
"Stay still BAKA!" Honda shouted.  
  
They ran right past Kaiba and Jounouchi tripped, still screaming. Honda took this time to dump the contents of the bucket onto his back and that took care of the fire. Yugi's head appeared around the doorway and laughed at their antics. Then he noticed Kaiba.  
  
"Konnichiwa Kaiba-kun!" he piped cheerfully. "Glad you could make it!"  
  
"Likewise," Kaiba drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Everyone's waiting for you!" Yugi continued, unfazed. "Come on minna!"  
  
Honda dragged a wailing Jou by the leg into Yugi's room while Kaiba followed them, dreading what was going to happen. He reached into his pocket and fingered the package he had inside it. At least he was able to give this present to Ryou - that was, if he were here. Upon entering the room, he found Mai fussing over Jounouchi, Anzu playing hard-to-get with Honda, Yami trying to steal a kiss from Yugi, Mokuba and Shizuka playing a board game and -  
  
"Konnichiwa Kaiba-kun!" Ryou called, waving.  
  
"Konnichiwa Bakura-kun."  
  
Ryou smiled happily and laid down a card. Otogi groaned and threw his cards onto the table, admitting defeat. They packed away their duelling decks and Otogi bopped Ryou over the head with the playing board. The albino cried out in protest and proceeded to try and land a punch on the other. Finally, when he had gotten his revenge, Ryou came over to Kaiba.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kaiba-kun," he apologised. "I was wondering when you were going to show. I took your advice about the present and made something with my own hands!"  
  
"Hontou? What is it?"  
  
"Himitsu," Ryou replied secretively. Kaiba couldn't resist a smirk.  
  
"NIISAMA!" Mokuba yelled, ramming into Kaiba.  
  
"Hey Mokuba," Kaiba greeted his little brother, ruffling his hair. "How was the sleepover?"  
  
"It was great, niisama!" Mokuba said cheerfully. "We played heaps of games and - and I beat Jounouchi-kun at Magic & Wizards and - and Yami-kun taught me more tricks!"  
  
"Sounds like you had fun."  
  
Ryou watched them with a warm look in his eyes. He knew Kaiba was soft inside, especially around his brother and he rather enjoyed seeing that kind, gentle look in the CEO's eyes. It made him seem more human and less like an icy statue. Kaiba noticed him staring and met his eyes squarely over Mokuba's head, causing Ryou to blush and turn away.  
  
"PRESENT TIME!" Mokuba yelled, detaching himself from Kaiba. "It's present time!"  
  
"But what about Bakura-kun's yami, Malik-kun and Marik-kun?" Anzu asked.  
  
"They're not coming any more," Ryou sighed. "Kami-sama, they're spending Christmas at home or something. I don't want to know what they get up to."  
  
"Hey, come on Bakura-kun," Honda said bracingly. "Lighten up. You've got us to spend Christmas with - now let's open presents!"  
  
--------  
  
Yami had given Yugi some sort of Ancient Egyptian artefact, which the hikari took with glee. He, in turn, gave Yami new leather jacket and pants to match. Honda gave Anzu a new dancing outfit as well as tickets to the latest musical extravaganza she had wanted to go to. It earned him her eternal admiration. Anzu gave him a present too - one of the two tickets to the musical and their first 'real' date.  
  
Kaiba watched as his little brother gave Shizuka his present, which she loved so much, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mokuba blushed to the roots of his hair, causing everyone to laugh. Shizuka's present for him was a hand-knitted, imperial purple jumper and he slipped it on immediately. Jou surprised them all by proposing to Mai with a real diamond ring. Whistles went around the room and cheers as Mai slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
"Kaiba-kun," Yugi called. "It's your turn."  
  
"Come on, niisama!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
Kaiba looked distinctly uncomfortable and Ryou noted this. So, apparently, did Otogi.  
  
"Hey, I'll go next!" he volunteered, bringing out a small box. "Here you go, Bakura-kun!"  
  
"Arigatou Otogi-kun," Ryou said happily, opening it up. "A Monster World figurine! Oh this is one I haven't gotten in my collection! And an entry ticket to the tournament in Domino? Arigatou gozaimasu Otogi-kun!"  
  
The CEO bit back a scowl as Ryou admired the figurine. It was in the shape of a certain dice-wielding freak, according to him. Everyone turned expectantly to Ryou and Kaiba was sure his present was going to Otogi. Ryou took a deep breath and brought out a small piece of paper, flushing.  
  
"My present isn't exactly a present," he admitted. "It's a . . . a song."  
  
"Who's it for?" Anzu asked eagerly.  
  
"They'll know," Ryou said mysteriously, shooting a quick glance at Kaiba.  
  
# Now it's time, I fear to tell  
  
I've been holding it back for so long  
  
But something strange deep inside of me is happening  
  
I feel unlike I've ever felt and it's making me scared  
  
That I may not be what I think I am  
  
# What of us? What do I say?  
  
Are we both from a different world?  
  
Cos every breath that I take, I breathe it for you  
  
I couldn't face my life without you and I'm so afraid  
  
There's nothing to comfort us. What am I if I can't be yours?  
  
# I don't sleep, don't feel a thing  
  
And my senses have all but gone  
  
Can't even cry from the pain, can't shed a tear now  
  
I realise we're not the same and it's making me sad  
  
Cos we can't fulfil our dreams in real life  
  
# So I must let us break free  
  
I can never be what you need  
  
If there was a way through the hurt then I would find it  
  
I'd take the blows, yes I would fight it  
  
But this is the one impossible dream to love. What am I if I can't be yours? #  
  
He scrambled back into his seat, blushing darkly as everyone clapped and cheered. Kaiba was just sitting there, staring at him as if in shock. By then, everyone knew whom the song was for, Kaiba included and they were all waiting for his response. He was rooted to the spot.  
  
"Gomen nasai, minna," Ryou mumbled after a few minutes silence. "I've got to go."  
  
Everyone watched him leave in tears. Yami moved to go after him, but Kaiba got to his feet quickly and intercepted the spirit just before he reached the door.  
  
"I'll go after him," the CEO said firmly.  
  
--------  
  
/ I was so stupid. I put my heart out in the open and humiliated myself /  
  
Ryou wasn't keeping track of where he was going, but it seemed like he was taking himself home. Bakura would be over at Malik's and so he would have the house to himself to cry, yell at himself or do whatever he wanted.  
  
/ I'm such an baka . . . /  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
/ That's not Kaiba-kun calling me . . . / he thought to himself forcefully. / I can't hear anything . . . Kaiba-kun's NOT calling me and telling me to stop . . . /  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
A hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop. Ryou stared down at his feet, unable to meet Kaiba's eyes. The CEO was head and shoulders taller than he was but he couldn't really care. He wasn't going to meet his eyes and nobody was going to make him. Except . . .  
  
"Ryou, look at me."  
  
He hated it when he just obeyed like that. He met Kaiba's cerulean blue eyes with his own and his breath hitched. They were staring down at him with a soft, gentle expression, filled with an emotion greater than he had ever seen him give Mokuba.  
  
"Kaiba-kun . . ."  
  
"No, you call me Seto now."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because . . ." Kaiba paused and placed a hand on the side of Ryou's face. "Aishiteru."  
  
"Seto-kun . . . a-aishiteru mou."  
  
Ryou leaned his head against the CEO's shoulder, letting him pull him closer.  
  
"I thought you didn't return my feelings when you didn't say anything back at Yugi's," Ryou whispered. "I was prepared for the worst anyway. But then, when you said you loved me . . ."  
  
"Gomen nasai," Kaiba murmured into the white hair. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
They kissed for the first time, gently at first, and then more passionately. Finally, both out of breath, Ryou pulled away with a small grin.  
  
"So are we still going to celebrate Christmas at your place?"  
  
"Ee," Kaiba replied, grinning in turn. "But before that, I have a little present to give you. I was actually planning on giving it to you back at Yugi's, but you just ran off and I didn't get the chance. Anyway . . . hope you like it."  
  
He pulled out a thin, neatly wrapped present from his coat pocket and handed it to Ryou with a hesitant gesture. The albino took it with a surprised, but pleased, smile and carefully unwrapped it. His expression changed from surprise to genuine pleasure and he looked up at Seto (A/N: yes, Seto) glowingly.  
  
"Guy Sebastian's album!" he said happily. "Arigatou Seto-kun!"  
  
"Yeah well . . . I remembered how much you liked the artist and that you wanted his album, so I took the liberty of buying it for you . . . and it's been signed by him too."  
  
"Sugoi!" Ryou breathed, looking at the cover closely. "How did you -"  
  
"Don't ask," Seto said gruffly. "I think I might just embarrass myself further if I told you. So . . . do you like it?"  
  
"Of course I do! Especially when it's a gift from you, Seto-kun!"  
  
---- End ----  
  
A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA!  
  
I hope you liked this story!  
  
Relinquished  
  
---- Translation Notes ----  
  
A/N: these might not all be correct, so bear with me!  
  
Yugi-tachi: Yugi and co (or Yugi and the others). The suffix -tachi is used after someone's name  
  
Make inu: I think this is something like 'pathetic dog' or similar  
  
Hai: yes (formally)  
  
Ee: yes/yeah (casual, informal)  
  
Minna: everyone/you guys  
  
Arigatou: thank you (when 'gozaimasu' is added, it's more polite)  
  
Baka: stupid/idiot  
  
Doushite: why?  
  
Naze: why? (I dunno the difference)  
  
Aishiteru: I love you (when 'mou' is added, it means 'I love you too')  
  
Gomen: sorry ('nasai' is added to be more polite)  
  
Irrashai: welcome  
  
Daijoubu: it's okay, I'm okay, I'm fine (somewhere along those lines)  
  
Niisama: older brother (like 'oniisan' only without the 'o' and 'sama' is a suffix added for respect for someone you look up to)  
  
Nandemonai: never mind, it's nothing  
  
Hontou: really?  
  
Tasukete: help!  
  
Sugoi: wow! It's great!  
  
Kami-sama: Oh god! God  
  
Yami: dark (in YGO it refers to the darker half, the dark spirits inside the Millennium Items)  
  
Hikari: light (the opposite of yami)  
  
Konnichiwa: hi/good afternoon (come on, that was the very first Japanese I ever learnt!)  
  
Ne: hey  
  
Ara: something said out of surprise  
  
Nani: what?  
  
Iie: no  
  
Ja: well (when 'ne' is added, it means 'see you later' - shorter form of 'ja matane')  
  
Anyway, I hope that's all!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Relinquished 


	2. Chapter Two

A Gift for Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
A/N: this is just another chapter I wrote for this ficcie. I was bored and yeah, I liked this fic so I wrote another chapter for it. BTW, this chapter is called 'Aftermath'. Oh yeah, this is all in Ryou's POV, just so you know.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
---- Aftermath ----  
  
That was Christmas two years ago. Now, two years later, we're all planning Jounouchi-kun and Mai-san's wedding with them - or, at least, trying to. Mai-san wants flashy and stylish but I don't think she's taken Jounouchi- kun's financial situation into consideration. Seto-kun makes a joke of this when we're at home (yes, I moved in with him and Mokuba-kun about a month after Christmas). He says he won't help them financially, but I've got a way to convince him to . . .  
  
As for mou hitori no boku, he and Malik/Marik-kun are still just screwing around. I'm glad I moved out, otherwise I think I might have suffered physical AND psychological damage just being around them too often. But that's like them, I guess. Mou hitori no boku doesn't seem the type to settle down (hah, if he ever did, I'd be head of KaibaCorp!).  
  
Yami-kun and Yugi-kun get along so well, it almost scares the rest of us. After that Christmas, it just went all sickly sweet, sappy and - ugh. It's not like I have a thing against it - and it's not like they weren't like that before - but it's strange coming from Yami-kun. Sure, he likes to tease and such, but really! Yugi-kun says that it would be strange if Seto- kun was sweet and sappy and 'ugh' but then again, he doesn't see the Seto- kun I see.  
  
I heard Yami-kun's trying to convince Mai-san to have an Egyptian-theme wedding. Good luck! Mai-san doesn't have the same preferences you do, Yami-kun . . .  
  
Honda-kun and Anzu-san? They're fine, actually. Anzu-san finally buckled under and now they're dating. KAWAII! Of course, she still occasionally plays hard-to-get, but we all know she's soft on him. Won't take Honda-kun long to get her in Mai-san's position.  
  
Mokuba-kun and Shizuka-chan are so kawaii! It's a shame they're too young to get officially engaged, but we all know it's only a matter of time. Funny thing is, Jounouchi-kun used to be against the whole idea of Shizuka- chan dating Seto-kun's otouto, but now he's all for the idea. People change, ne? But then again, I DID overhear him saying to Yugi-kun that Mokuba-kun 'isn't as bad as his baka niisama'. I don't know whether I should kill him for that or not, though mou hitori no boku isn't exactly against the idea . . .  
  
Yugi-tachi still teases me sometimes about the song I sang that Christmas. Kami-sama, it's not like I want to be reminded of it! In case you're wondering, the song's called 'If I Can't Be Yours' and it comes from the anime 'Neon Genesis Evangelion'. Mou hitori no boku made me watch it with him because he wanted to see the guts and gore. I, personally, watched it for the music. They have great mood music.  
  
"I could learn to play it for you," Seto-kun had offered when I told him.  
  
Did I forget to mention that Seto-kun is a really good musician as well as duellist and businessman? He took up music as a means of escape from his adopted tousan and now he can play the piano and the violin. Sophisticated ne? I wish I were as brilliant as he is. Mokuba-kun is learning the cello and I'm trying to - keyword, trying - learn the violin. Then again, I might try to learn the flute instead.  
  
So where am I now?  
  
Good question, minna. Well, I've kinda become Seto-kun's left hand when it comes to managing affairs. I take care of the consumer affairs department at KaibaCorp. Kami-sama knows I couldn't manage marketing or finance even if my life depended on it! No, my skills are more directed at the advice and helping side of things, that's why Seto-kun offered me this position. He trusts me to do well and I do - I enjoy it immensely.  
  
Mokuba-kun, the little genius-to-be, is still Seto-kun's personal assistant. The boy's smart, to be sure, but sometimes a little overconfident. The endearing thing about him is that he's totally and utterly dedicated to his niisama. He took our relationship extremely well for a youngster and I know Seto-kun's very proud of him. I sure am.  
  
I'm also pretty sure he's the one who's slipping obvious and unsubtle hints to Seto-kun and myself about our romance. There was that one time the mansion had a total blackout and Seto-kun and I had just happened to be in the same room and that very same room had a jammed lock - but get this: the lock was jammed from the outside. There's the fact that KaibaCorp and Seto- kun are so technologically advanced that it's impossible that, when a blackout or power failure occurs, there's no back-up system and that a lock Seto-kun himself designed would jam. If we can't blame Mokuba-kun, whom else is there?  
  
I know he has good intentions for us all - well, in his own definition, that is - but couldn't he say straight out what he wanted? Or perhaps his hints lead to something that will sure shock us all? Is that why he doesn't want to say it?  
  
Come to think of it, most of these 'hints' (more like practical jokes to me) end up so that: a) I have to stay in Seto-kun's room (no, we don't usually share a room - I'd like to stay a virgin until - well, until I'm ready and Seto-kun respects that!); b) we get locked in together; or c) we get asked all sorts of uncomfortable and rather embarrassing questions. These questions usually come from mou hitori no boku, who is rather demanding . . .  
  
Does boku no koibito know that his brother is really, really frustrating sometimes?  
  
But really, I'm happy now. I have a wonderful koibito (I call him that, even though we haven't done it yet, just because he's the love of my life) and mou hitori no boku doesn't beat me up or threaten me any more. Not to mention the fact that I now work in the most successful and prestigious company in the world and my movements are STILL not restricted - you can't get any better life than that. And tousan was worried that I wouldn't get anywhere in life . . .  
  
And it was all thanks to that Christmas game we played two years ago.  
  
---- End ----  
  
A/N: there! A short little follow up of what happened after the first chapter. I was bored, like I said, so I wrote this. REVIEW!  
  
---- Translations ----  
  
Mou hitori no boku: the other me/the other half of me. This is actually what Yugi calls Yami, but it's the same for Ryou.  
  
Kawaii: cute, adorable  
  
Otouto: little brother  
  
Boku no koibito: my lover, my love, my sweetheart. 'Koibito' means lover/love/sweetheart, while 'boku no' means 'my'.  
  
REVIEW . . . REVIEW!!!!  
  
Relinquished 


End file.
